Chimie ? C'est quoi ça ?
by Carlily01
Summary: Après la guerre, Théodore Nott est parti étudier en France dans la première université mi-sorcière du monde. Là-bas, on lui propose un cours mélangé avec des Moldus. Réticent, Théodore se laisse convaincre. Entre ses blessures personnelles et cette étrange Moldue qui le traîne de partout, qu'est-ce qui l'attend à Paris ?
1. Chap1:le commencement (1)

**Bonjour ! Je me relance dans l'écriture de fanfictions, après presque un an de pause dans ma passion Harry Potter. Je n'avais pas de travail très connu et encore moins ici, mais trève de bavardages inutiles… voilà notre histoire !**

 **Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que le personnage de Théodore Nott ainsi que tous ceux présents dans la saga ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont bel et bien la propriété de notre respectée J.K. Rowling. Quelques personnages m'appartiennent et cette histoire et toutes ses idées sont ma propriété.**

" _Théodore !"_

Le garçon se retourna, attrayant au vol la veste que lui lançait sa camarade de classe Léa. Avant qu'il eût pu la remercier, la jeune fille était déjà partie vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter.

Le jeune homme reprit sa route vers son appartement. Après la bataille de Poudlard, à laquelle son père n'avait pas survécu, Théodore Nott était parti pour la France. Il ignorait la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir dans ce pays, mais il étudiait désormais dans la première et unique université mi-sorcière du monde à Paris.

Évidemment, il pouvait paraître étrange lorsque l'on connaissait un peu la famille Nott, que son héritier prenne la décision d'étudier mélangé à des Moldus. Son père ayant servi le mage noir, cela relevait d'un phénomène.

Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas déranger Théodore, qui n'avait jamais été proche de sa famille. Peut-être l'aurait-il était plus, si sa mère n'avait pas quitté ce monde aussi tôt ; il n'avait alors que six ans.

Théodore aimait Paris, qu'il trouvait tout de même bien plus lumineuse que l'Ecosse qui l'avait vu grandir. Son appartement se situait en plein cœur de Paris, dans le quartier sorcier. Il pouvait ainsi laisser libre court à sa magie, sans craindre d'être surpris par un des voisins.

Le sorcier marchait la plupart du temps, n'ayant jamais été partisan du transplanage et détestant les moyens de locomotion Moldus.

En arrivant chez lui, il eût la surprise de découvrir son hibou des neiges, Snow, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'avait écrit à personne et n'attendait aucune lettre. C'était pourtant ce qui l'attendait à la patte de Snow.

Théodore s'en empara et la parcourut du regard avant de la jeter négligemment sur la table de la cuisine et se servir une tasse de thé.

 _Les habitudes ne se perdent décidément pas facilement._

Il s'attela finalement aux devoirs qui lui étaient donnés, dans la tristesse de son quotidien.

* * *

Alors que Théodore marchait dans les couloirs de l'université, dans le but de déjeuner, il fut interpellé par la voix de son unique ami, Arthur :

" _Théo ! Attends moi_

 _\- Je ne passerai pas ma vie entière à t'attendre, Arthur !_ s'exclama le jeune homme en soupirant mais s'arrêtant tout de même.

 _\- Promis, je serai à l'heure la prochaine fois ! Mais tu sais, j'étais avec Harmony et c'était génial ! Elle…_

 _\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir si Harmony va sortir avec un tel ou un autre_ , railla Théodore. _Garde tes commérages pour toi la prochaine fois, veux-tu ?_

 _Toujours aussi aimable toi_ , maugréa Arthur. _Enfin, allons manger."_

Arthur était devenu son ami au cours de l'année précédente, mais s'ils étaient proches maintenant, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

" _Tu as reçu la lettre ?"_

Théo hocha la tête distraitement et s'assit devant une assiette de porridge se remplissant automatiquement de porridge.

" _J'ai vraiment hâte ! C'est quand ton premier cours ?_

 _\- Cet après-midi._

 _\- Tu me raconteras ? Je n'ai pas le mien avant la semaine prochaine…_

 _\- Nous sommes Vendredi, Arthur,_ répliqua le garçon.

 _\- Quand bien même. Tu me raconteras, hein ?"_

Nouveau hochement de tête. Arthur sourit avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'assiette de son ami.

" _Théo. Comment tu fais pour manger ça ?_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _\- Arthur. Comment tu fais pour manger… ça ?_ siffla Théodore en désignant d'un air dégoûté le cassoulet qui remplissait l'assiette de son voisin.

 _\- On est pas tous végétariens,_ répliqua le jeune homme.

 _\- On est pas tous Anglais,_ conclut le sorcier."

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir, que l'ex Serpentard ignora royalement. Les regards noirs, il avait l'habitude. Avec Drago Malefoy, difficile de passer outre.

Arthur fit la conversation seul, Théodore se contentant de hocher la tête durant le reste du repas.

La pause déjeuner se termina rapidement et notre sorcier salua son ami pour se rendre en cours de potions avancé.

Le cours était fait de telle façon que l'on ne voyait pas le temps passer. Après une demi-heure de théorie, une heure était consacrée à la réalisation de potions et la dernière demi-heure était une demi heure d'entraide.

Cette dernière partie était généralement la plus longue pour le jeune Nott, qui n'aidait pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin d'aide.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il s'empresse de sortir de la salle, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment Moldu. Cette heure de Chimie s'annonçait intéressante.

Théodore ne s'était jamais penché plus qu'il ne le fallait sur cette matière, qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas notée, comptant comme une option à note facultative, mais sa soif de découvertes l'emportait sur son appréhension quant à être dans la même classe que des Moldus pour le reste de l'année.

C'était un fait étrange, que d'avoir peur de personnes qui ne sont pas comme nous - les Moldus. Théodore avait rejeté l'éducation de son père qui l'entraîner à détester les Moldus et à vouloir leur mort. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris que certaines femmes avaient été brûlées vives car elles étaient suspectées d'être des sorcières, une peur l'habitait.

Il était conscient que depuis cette époque, les mentalités avaient évoluées, tout comme celles des sorciers, mais la peur qu'on découvre sa nature le paralysait devant la porte de la classe de Chimie.

Une jeune fille qui riait le bouscula par mégarde alors qu'il bloquait une partie de l'entrée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette bousculade le sortitde sa torpeur. La jeune fille lui offrir un sourire d'excuse et lança simplement :

" _Désolée."_

Théo rentra à sa suite dans la classe. Il écouta d'un air distrait les élèves s'asseoir ainsi que le professeur se présenter. Son attention restait bloquée sur la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé. Des cheveux cerise coupés en carré lui tombant sur la nuque, semblaient la caractériser. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage de là où il était mais il était sûr de ne pas là connaître.

 _C'est une Moldue._

" _Cette année, nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves donc le fonctionnement, bien qu'il ne change pas pour mes anciens élèves, est très basique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, aucun de nos nouveaux amis a déjà fait de la Chimie auparavant, c'est bien cela ?_ demanda le professeur, attirant l'oreille de l'ex-Serpentard."

Des affirmations devinrent des quatre coins de la classe, provoquant une horde d'exclamations chez les Moldus.

" _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ainsi, comme ils seront avec nous tous les Vendredis, les anciens utiliseront ce moment pour les initier à la Chimie, avec mon assistance, bien entendu. Les autres jours seront des cours tout à fait normaux. Des questions ? Bien._

 _Pour ce qui est des notes, en plus des notes suites aux DS, vous aurez également une note sur l'apprentissage de votre partenaire._ Il s'arrêta. _C'est assez compliqué… Comme vous autant dans un groupe comme dans l'autre, vous serez mis en binôme. L'ancien élève aura la tâche d'enseigner à son partenaire les bases de la Chimie. A la fin de l'année, tous nos nouveaux camarades auront un examen et la note obtenue m'aidera à créer une note pour mes anciens élèves. Sachez que j'espère une vraie coopérationde chaqu'un de vous. Mettez vous en binôme."_

Théodore n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Se mélanger avec des Moldus ? C'était du suicide !

 **Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Chap2:le commencement (2)

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci de votre accueil chaleureux, je ne m'attendais pas forcément à ce que cette histoire plaise dès sa sortie !**

 **Réponses aux reviews après le chapitre !**

* * *

Théodore n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Se mélanger avec des Moldus ? C'était du suicide !

Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il fut poussé par une fille à lunettes. Cette dernière s'exclama :

 _"Tu veux bien être mon partenaire ?"_

Le garçon s'exclama à son tour :

 _"Ah non, Marine ! Ça fait quatre fois que tu me piques mes partenaires. Et pas qu'en cours si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Pfff... J'y peux rien s'ils me préfèrent à toi,_ répliqua la jeune fille.

 _\- Te préférer à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu vaux mieux ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce que je suis une fille !"_

Ils se chamaillaient bruyamment devant un Théodore qui ne savait plus où se mettre, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Le professeur avait déserté depuis cinq minutes et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir, ou vouloir arrêter ces deux énergumènes. Sauf la fille cerise, qui se dirigeait vers eux avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

 _"Mais vous allez arrêter oui !_ s'écria-t-elle. _Vous ne voyez pas que vous ne faîtes que gêner ce pauvre garçon ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle encore une fois, en mettant au milieu un étudiant qui ne vous a rien demandé ! D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure,_ s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention de Théo. _Caroline Héroux. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Théodore Nott,_ dit-il en prenant la main de Caroline de manière hésitante.

- _Enchantée._ Elle sourit. _Ça te dirait d'être mon partenaire ? Ces deux là ne savent rien faire d'autre que se crier dessus, comme tu as l'air intelligent, tu aurais peut-être envie d'apprendre quelque chose ?_

 _\- Caro !_ s'exclama le garçon.

 _\- Va draguer ailleurs Florian. Alors ?"_

Théodore ne savait plus où se mettre. Si l'apparition de Caroline avait calmé le jeu, ils étaient désormais l'attraction de toute la classe. Théodore planta son regard dans celui de Caroline et hocha la tête, sans savoir dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

* * *

Arthur avait éclaté de rire en écoutant le récit du cours de Chimie. Ils s'étaient quittés à la fin des cours et Théodore était passé à son travail avant de rentrer chez lui. Son travail. Théodore travaillait en tant que vendeur chez un libraire sorcier. Il s'arrêta donc à la librairie, s'octroyant un moment de détente avant de se plonger dans ses devoirs. Il salua son patron et s'avança dans les rangées de livres. Il aimait lire. Ne rien faire d'autre de sa journée. C'était une passion, d'où il tenait ses connaissances et sa culture. Ce jour-là, il opta pour un livre sur la magie noire. Cette magie à laquelle il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos. Son père la lui avait enseignée, il ne n'utilisait jamais, mais sa connaissance avait été précieuse lorsqu'il était allé se rendre à l'ordre au lendemain de la guerre.

Par chance, il avait échappé à devenir Mangemort et n'avait jamais commis d'acte répréhensible. La confiance ne lui fût évidemment pas accordée aussi facilement. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait reconnu les maléfices présents sur les blessés et les avait soignés, après une longue tirade expliquant pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il savait, leur attitude avait changé. Ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais désormais, Théodore Nott était un nom de la lumière.

C'est la mine sereine qu'il rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il poussa un soupir. Les hiboux n'avaient donc aucune intention de le laisser tranquille apparemment. C'est ainsi que Théodore se trouva aggressé par une chouette effraie grise : Harry Potter lui voulait quelque chose.

Après la guerre, Harry Potter se trouva dans une immense peine en réalisant le nombre de morts dans la bataille, comptant parmi eux sa chouette Edwige. C'est ainsi que le sorcier acheta une chouette en tout point ressemblante à la précédente, mais grise, pour symboliser la peine. Théodore trouvait cela ridicule : une chouette servait tout au plus à envoyer des messages.

Résigné, l'ex-Serpentard détacha avec difficulté l'enveloppe de la patte de la chouette et entreprit sa lecture :

 _"Nott._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, ou encore si c'est raisonnable, toujours est-il que tu es invité à mon mariage avec Ginny Weasley. Je n'ai aucune idée quant à si tu viendras (tu as toujours été impassible). J'espère que tu viendras, sincèrement. J'aimerais enterrer la hache de guerre définitivement avec toi. Pour un serpent, tu as l'air d'un type bien. Tu peux venir accompagné, le temps risque d'être long et peu agréable, à cause de ton nom et des gens présents. Je doute par exemple, que Ron soit content, mais tu es le bienvenu et je suis désolé de te faire subir ça._

 _Tu peux utiliser Ed pour me répondre,_

 _Harry Potter. "_

Ed : un nom d'autant plus ridicule. Une invitation surprenante, de la part d'un ancien ennemi.

Théodore laissa la lettre sur la table et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Là, il se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant l'eau couler, immobile.

Le Survivant n'était pas son ami, il n'avait aucune raison d'aller à ce mariage. Il avait d'ailleurs pris la fuite vers la France pour une très bonne raison, retourner en Angleterre aurait tout gâché. Cependant... être aux côtés d'Harry Potter pour son mariage, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Le dilemme continua dans sa tête de longues minutes, puis il choisit de décider plus tard, le mariage n'ayant pas lieu avant des mois.

En sortant de la douche, Théodore se dirigea vers son salon, saisit le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à la librairie et s'assit sur son canapé.

Happé dans sa lecture, Théodore ne distinguait plus ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ni la table basse sous ses yeux, en bois massif sombre, ni le tapis sur lequel elle se trouvait et sur lequel il avait posé ses pieds nus. Il ne voyait plus la cheminée à laquelle il faisait face, ni la magnifique vue sur la Tour Eiffel que lui offrait la baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon à sa droite.

Théodore lut pendant des heures, abandonnant ses devoirs au statut d'inachevés. Lorsqu'il commença àfaire trop sombre pour lire à la lumière naturelle, Théodore releva la tête. Il posa une main sur sa nuque endolorie par la mauvaise posture de lecture et souffla en regardant l'heure à sa montre.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce livre était des plus intéressants et enrichissants. Cependant, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir négligé ses devoirs. Finalement, il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine derrière le canapé et se fit un repas. Il lava rapidement une salade, coupa une tomate et un concombre, mis le tout dans une assiette et se rendit sur le balcon pour manger.

Fin Septembre, l'air était toujours chaud, bien que cela commençait à se refroidir. La nuit commençait à tomber. En bas, dans la rue, les magasins fermaient leurs vitrines, les passants se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux. Les Français étaient plus civilisés que les Anglais sur le plan du transplanage. Chaque rue avait sa propre zone de transplanage, et l'on n'était pas autorisés à transplaner directement dans la rue, ou devant chez soi. Théodore trouvait cela remarquable, bien que surprenant etau premier abord. Combien de fois avait-il été surpris par un transplanage juste devant ses pieds ? C'était une idée remarquable.

* * *

 _"Bien. Je vois que chaqu'un d'entre vous a trouvé un binôme. Vous êtes en autonomie complète sur cette heure. Je passerai dans les rangs pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez et si vous avez besoin d'aide."_

Caroline sourit à Théodore. Elle s'assit à une table, le garçon s'empressant de la suivre. Elle sortit un livre ainsi qu'un cahier et une trousse de son sac en bandoulière. Théodore fit de même en sortant une feuille vierge et un stylo à billes. Apprendre à en utiliser un avait été primordial pour étudier au milieu des Moldus. Caroline prit la parole :

 _"Alors, je me représente, je suis Caroline Héroux. J'espère vraiment que tu es prêt à apprendre des choses parce que je suis déterminée à te transmettre ce que je sais. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais fait de Chimie de ta vie ? Je croyais que tous les Français en faisaient dès le collège !"_

Théodore déglutit. Il lui fallait une excuse et vite.

 _"Je suis Anglais, je viens d'un collège/lycée un peu spécial, où je choisissais mes matières. Je n'avais pas pu prendre Chimie à l'époque et pourtant, ça m'a toujours intrigué."_

Carolina sembla peser le pour et le contre. Elle hocha la tête et Théodore su finalement qu'elle avait cru à son mensonge. Il détestait vraiment mentir et n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Les faire travailler en binôme avec des Moldus... qui avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille ? C'était réellement du suicide.

* * *

 **Voilà la suite ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review ! Voir les quelques reviews m'a fait tellement plaisir et m'a énormément motivée pour écrire la suite !**

 **kil44100 :** **Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fanfiction ! Quant au rythme de publication, ce sera plutôt irrégulier jusqu'à fin Août, avec des publications assez souvent, puis j'essaierai une fois par semaine dès la rentrée, car je vais être très très occupée. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Théodore Nott n'est pas assez développé dans les livres ! (Et carrément inexistant dans les films). J'ai toujours eu une petite affection pour lui, alors j'ai décidé de lui créer sa propre histoire avec son propre développement personnel et son propre passé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci de ta review !**

 **Maxine3482 :** **Heureuse d'avoir ta review ! ÉVIDEMMENT ! J'ai prévu une intrigue simple, mais je l'espère assez jolie ! Je ne veux pas d'une histoire lourde à lire pour ce ppremier essai. J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt !**


	3. Chap3:Compatibilité Chimie-traquillité

**Bonjouuur ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitres précédents ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que des personnes sont assez intéressées par Théodore Nott pour venir lire ma pauvre fanfiction qui ne paie pas de mine :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les faire travailler en binôme avec des Moldus… qui avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille ? C'était réellement du suicide.

" _Je suppose que ça doit exister,_ conclut Caroline.

 _-Bon,_ s'impatienta Théodore. _Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'est la Chimie ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! On est là pour ça."_

Tandis que sa binôme entreprenait de lui expliquer des choses qu'il savait déjà, il n'était pas aussi débile, Théodore, soulagé d'avoir détourné le sujet, détailla la jeune femme du regard.

Ce qui l'avait tout de suite attiré, c'était bien évidemment ces cheveux peu communs, d'un rouge cerise juste assez mûre, pas trop sucrée, pas trop acide, ni trop molle, ni trop dure. De légères ondulations encadraient son visage ovale, d'une peau un peu halée. Ses lèvres fines mais pas trop assorties à ses cheveux lui expliquait la constitution d'un atome, constituant de la matière.

Il monta son regard le long de son nez droit, qui se retroussa alors qu'elle cherchait comment expliquer de manière plus simple les réactions chimiques. La vulgarisation n'était pas son fort visiblement. Il chercha à attraper son regard, à capter la moindre émotions qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit, il eût droit à un regard bleu courroucé, confus mais surtout surpris. Caroline s'était arrêté de parler.

" _Théodore ?"_

Ce dernier sortit de sa rêverie. Il avait toujours apprécié examiner les gens, apprendre leurs manies, leurs micro-expressions, ou encore les sentiments qui traversaient leurs yeux. Cette manie lui avait souvent coûté de l'incompréhension. Il se ressaisit :

" _Désolé._

 _-Dis moi… est-ce que,_ commença-t-elle comme cherchant ses mots, _tu pourrais,_ continua-t-elle, de plus en plus sûre et agacée, _au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la courtoisie ?"_

Caroline vit le regard auparavant vif de son binôme se ternir d'un seul coup. Son visage devint grave. De toute évidence…

" _De toute évidence,_ déclara-t-elle, gênée de la tournure des événements, _j'ai fait une bour…_

 _-Je n'ai pas de parents,_ trancha Théo, la voix aussi glaciale que la mort et aussi dure qu'une pierre."

Son visage était fermé, totalement dépourvu d'émotions à présent. Il était un Sang Pur, camoufler ses émotions, il savait faire. Ne rien laisser transparaître, ne rien ressentir publiquement, ne rien dire, c'était la seule leçon qu'il avait pu apprendre de sa mère, la seule façon de survivre.

" _Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… je…_ se perdit Caroline, aussi surprise que confuse.

\- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ça ne fait rien,_ lança Théodore d'un ton neutre."

Surprise, la jeune femme hocha la tête, trop heureuse d'échapper à son courroux. Se mettre son binôme à dos ne faisait pas partie de ses objectifs.

Maintenant que Théodore avait retrouvé ses sens, il devait faire attention. Si la discussion dérivait sur ses parents, il allait devoir mentir, et il se refusait d'en arriver à ce point. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des sujets à éviter. Tous les sujets traitant à la magie, par exemple. De prêt ou de loin.

" _Tu sais, si un jour… tu as besoin d'en parler, je…_

 _-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se contenter des cours de Chimie ? Genre éviter ce genre de discussion personnelle quoi."_

Elle secoua la tête, et un sourire reprit possession de son visage.

" _Excuse moi. Où en étions-nous ?_ demanda Caroline, cherchant dans son livre ouvert un échappatoire. _Ah oui, les réactions chimiques."_

Théodore se dit que si cette fille avait été une sorcière, et qu'elle avait été anglaise, elle aurait pu terminer dans toutes les maisons. Enfin… peut-être pas Serpentard. Quoique, son ambition devait être grande pour étudier les sciences. Son courage pour continuer à avancer peut importe ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Son intelligence, pour être parvenue à faire des études pareilles. Sa gentillesse qui l'avait déjà sauvé une fois et qui la poussait à ne pas insister sur les sujets compliqués. Vraiment, Théodore ne savait pas à quelle maison elle aurait pu convenir le mieux.

Le cours se termina sans embûches, purement théorique, et à la fin de cette heure, le sorcier remarqua à quel point la Chimie était une matière proche de la magie.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle, Caroline l'interpella :

" _Théodore, attends !"_

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme devant lui :

" _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se voir, le mardi soir, après les cours, pour approfondir les cours du Vendredi. On pourrait faire des exercices, je pourrais te réexpliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris. Le professeur nous a donné une liste avec toutes les notions que vous devez maîtriser d'ici la fin de l'année. Et crois-moi, une heure par semaine est loin d'être suffisant."_

Dans ses yeux, il ne voyait que la détermination qu'elle avait.

Sans dire un mot, hésitant, la garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et commença à partir, sans daigner se retourner.

" _Je t'attends à 18h devant le portail du campus !_ lança Caroline."

Théodore leva une main en l'air, signe qu'il avait eu le message. Caroline sourit d'un air détendu. Elle allait avoir une bonne note.

* * *

Ce week-end là, Théodore travaillait toute la journée à la librairie. Alors que son patron allait partir, le laissant fermer la boutique, le jeune homme l'apostropha :

" _Est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux trouver des livres sur de la Chimie ? Est-ce qu'une librairie sorcière en possède ?"_

Le libraire lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas ce que pouvait être de la Chimie…

 _Évidemment, je n'en trouverai certainement que chez les Moldus._

Le problème étant, qu'il était bientôt l'heure de fermetures des magasins, et que le lendemain, tout était fermé.

Le jeune homme se précipita pour fermer la boutique, et sans détour, transplana à la zone de transplanage de la rue principale Moldue, à savoir, la ruelle sombre qui était perpendiculaire à celle-ci.

Il grimaça. Il détestait vraiment transplaner. En sortant dans la lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Les magasins commençaient à fermer. Il remarqua aussi rapidement les regards insistants des passants dans sa direction. Il soupira. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer avant de sortir de la ruelle. Il était donc là, un air désespéré sur le visage, dans une rue Moldue, dans sa robe de sorcier. Il retira sa robe, laissant apparaître ses vêtements Moldus. Un jeans noir et un sweat à capuche de la même couleur.

Il rangea sa robe dans le sac à dos qui l'accompagnait de partout et se lança à la recherche d'un libraire encore ouvert.

Il souffla de contentement, lorsqu'il passa la porte d' Au son d'une lire, qui restait ouverte encore au moins une heure.

Dès qu'il entra, Théodore se dit que la différence entre Moldus et Sorciers ne résidait pas tant dans leurs pouvoirs, mais bien dans leurs modes de vies et leurs aspirations. Jamais, au grand jamais, une librairie telle que celle-ci n'aurait pu exister dans le monde sorcier.

Déjà, elle était trop lumineuse. C'est vrai quoi ! N'importe quelle librairie sorcière dont il avait poussé la porte avait cette atmosphère sombre et ancienne, un peu lugubre parfois. Au son d'une lire était claire, lumineuse, un sentiment de joie s'échappait des rayonnages et tout semblait si beau et si simple que Théodore en avait le tournis.

Puis, il y avait… des tables. Dans une librairie sorcière, on entrait, on cherchait son livre ou plutôt, on le demandait, on payait et on partait. Simple, rapide et efficace. Cependant, dans cette librairie, qui était déjà gigantesque, il y avait des tables. Et des chaises et des fauteuils. La boutique était construite sur deux étages, dont la superficie était au moins de cinq cent mètres carrés. Au premier étage, on retrouvait toutes les étagères remplies de livres en tous genres, qui remplissaient l'espace de manière à ne pas gâcher le moindre centimètre carré. Théo eût l'impression qu'on avait cherché à mettre à disposition le plus de livres possibles.

Au rez-de-chaussée, à la gauche de l'entrée se trouvait un bar gigantesque,qui prenait toute la largeur du mur et derrière lequel l'on pouvait voir de nombreuses photos géantes. Derrière le bar, deux hommes strictement identiques s'occupaient de préparer les commandes. Une jeune fille, qui devait être au lycée, s'occupait du service tandis qu'une autre du même âge semblait guider les personnes dans les rayons de livres, à l'étage. Un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, se baladait dans les étalages, un panier à la main. Dans la salle du bas, de nombreuses tables étaient disposées, ainsi que tout au fond, il peinait à le voir, un espace qui semblait destiné aux enfants. Le mur du fond leur était d'ailleurs dédié, avec des livres pour enfants de tous types.

Voilà encore un point distinctif. Dans la société sorcière, les enfants étaient à bannir des librairies, n'y ayant accès qu'au début de leur scolarité, à leurs onze ans.

Et soudain, cet étrange constat frappa le sorcier. Peut-être que, si un enfant lisait des livres durant son enfance, il aurait une plus grande connaissance. Et peut-être même que, si un endroit tel que celui-ci existait dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup plus d'entre eux seraient portés sur la lecture, et beaucoup moins ne seraient obnubilés avec leur haine infondée et leur obsession sur les rangs du sang. Parce qu'il devait l'avouer, le fait d'avoir lu pendant qu'il était petit, piochant des livres dans la bibliothèques de sa mère l'avait aidé tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard et lui avait encore plus ouvert l'esprit. Lui avait permis de critiquer l'éducation à laquelle il était soumis et qui le débectait à présent.

Ce qui rassura néanmoins l'ex-Serpentard, c'est qu'ici aussi, nul ne parlait. Comme une bibliothèque. Tout un chaqu'un respectait la lecture de l'autre, et même les enfants. Cependant, ce n'était pas silencieux, loin de là. Et c'est ce qui démarquait le plus cette librairie d'une librairie sorcière. La musique, qui jouait, doucement et tranquillement.

Dans le monde sorcier, l'on n'écoutait de la musique que lors d'occasions spéciales. Et encore moins lors de la lecture, qui devait, en général, toujours être faite dans le silence.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Théodore décida de monter à l'étage, pour trouver ce livre de Chimie pour lequel il s'était déplacé. Il se demanda un instant si cet endroit était bien une librairie, et s'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui en compagnie du livre qu'il venait de trouver.

Il redescendit et décida de le vérifier en s'approchant d'un des jumeaux du bar. Comme tous les employés, il portait un polo à manches courtes bleu marine avec un pantalon gris. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

" _Bonjour Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?_ demanda le brun, sincèrement curieux.

 _\- Ici, pas d'alcool monsieur ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque que nos clients adorés ne reviennent pas à cause d'un accident,_ plaisanta le barman. _Cependant, j'ai boissons chaudes et boissons froides. Nous avons prêt de quarante types de thé et une dizaine de café. Nous avons également des jus de fruits fait-maisons avec des fruits de notre pays. Je peux aussi vous servir à manger si vous le désirez, et à emporter aussi !"_

Théodore le toisa, puis décidant d'être agréable, il se contenta de demander :

" _Vous avez du thé à la menthe ? Parfait,_ déclara le sorcier en voyant le barman hocher la tête. _A emporter s'il vous plaît."_

Le jeune homme resta accoudé au comptoir en attendant sa commande, feuilletant le livre qu'il venait de prendre. Lorsque le barman revint, une tasse fumante entre les mains, et tourna aussitôt les talons, ne faisant que déposer un morceau de papier sur le bar, le sorcier l'interpella :

" _Excusez moi ! Comment je fais pour payer ?"_

Le barman se posta de nouveau face à lui.

" _C'est votre première visite ?_ demanda-t-il sans retenue. _Évidemment que oui, pas étonnant que votre visage ne me soit absolument pas familier. Je m'étais dit que vous aviez dû passer quand je n'étais pas là, mais ça me paraissait étrange._

 _-Alors ?_ s'impatienta le serpent.

 _-Vous pouvez le mettre sur votre compte, monsieur…_ annonça-t-il comme s'il cherchait son nom.

 _-Nott._

 _-Très bien monsieur Nott. Votre numéro de compte, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?_ réalisa soudainement le sorcier, voulant cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas de compte Moldu.

 _\- Je vous crée un compte voyons… comme ça la prochaine fois sera plus facile,_ sourit le barman, penché sur une petite machine devant lui.

 _-Mais…_ bredouilla Théodore Nott. _Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !"_

Hors de question qu'il remette un pied ici. Déjà, dans le monde Moldu, ça risquait d'être compliqué alors dans cet endroit très précisément… impossible. Le barman sourit de plus belle.

" _Il y a toujours une prochaine fois, cher client, tous ceux qui sont venus ici y reviennent. Peu importe leurs dires."_

Théodore ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui, le livre sous le bras, un thé refroidi à la main.

* * *

Lorsqu'il conta cette mésaventure à Arthur, qui voulait toujours absolument tout savoir de ses weekends, même lorsqu'il restait chez lui à ne rien faire, il éclata de rire.

" _Tu te rends_ _compte que c'est le deuxième évènement étrangement hilarant que tu viens de me raconter en moins d'un mois ?"_

Théodore grogna.

" _Ta vie est foutue mon gars, ta tranquille petite vie de sorcier anglais solitaire et désagréable est foutue. À cause de la Chimie."_

Arthur éclata à nouveau de rire et posa son bras sur les épaules de Théodore. Lequel se dégagea rapidement, comme venant de se rappeller quelque chose et fit demi tour vers l'université, en courant.

" _Hey !_ s'écria Arthur. _Où tu vas ?"_

Seule la voix ennuyée de son ami lui répondit, à quelques mètres de lui :

" _Il semblerait que j'aie cours de Chimie."_

Et tandis que l'un grognait en reprenant sa course, l'autre éclata de rire en reprenant sa marche.

* * *

 **Booya~~ Il semblerait que ce chapitre soit un peu plus long que les autres et j'en suis contente ! Dites moi alors… qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le début de relation en Caroline et Théodore ? Cette librairie Moldue ? Je vous avoue que j'ai absolument adoré l'imaginer ^^**

 **J'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand chose dans ce chapitre alors excusez moi :3**

 **Encore merci de votre accueil chaleureux et voilà la réponse de reviews ! (D'ailleurs si ça vous gêne que je le fasse ici, faites le moi savoir !)**

 **Sesu13 :** **Merci pour ta review ! Et tes gentils commentaires ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Maxine3482 : Contente que le chapitre t'aies plu ! Je n'en fais pas une surprise, mais tu verras haha ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !**


End file.
